This application relates in general to television signal processing systems and methods, and in particular to synchronization signal processing circuits and methods.
A composite video waveform comprises video data and synchronization (“sync”) pulses. The sync pulses are extracted by a sync separator circuit and utilized to format the video data on a display device, such as a cathode ray tube. Glitches or noise in the composite video waveform, however, can be detected by the sync separator and mistaken for additional synchronization pulses. These false detections may cause timing errors in video signal processing devices.
Disclosed is an apparatus and method for identifying a pattern of synchronization pulses and for creating a window where each subsequent synchronization pulse should be located. Synchronization pulses that occur outside of this window are ignored to provide a clean and regular output stream of pulses. The apparatus and method may dynamically adjust to various video formats.